lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fall of Sean's Mine
The Fall of Sean's Mine was a three way fought at Sean's Mine between a group of Anti-Sean people against Sean's Men with House Jestife attempting to flee but forced to fight as well as they were seen as complicit in the actions of Sean Lovie. Following Ezio seeing the group led by Ellen Page he would discuss with them the full depth of the situation and upon learning about the Tower of Solase and what Ellen had seen inside the Tower of Solase Ezio would agree to help them and then join with William Lovie III. While the group was preparing to ambush the forces of House Jestife it was one of Sean's men named Tobin of Sean who came out and begin beating one of the slaves which caused Ellen Page to break from the plan and fire and arrow killing Tobin and causing the Jestife forces to barricade themselves into the front of the mine. Sean's forces would believe that the Jestife's had killed Tobin and thus refused access to the lift which eventually after the Jestife's lost two men to archer fire from the Anti-Sean forces would cause the Jestife forces to flee from the mine entrance and instigating a fight with the Anti-Sean forces. While fleeing down the road the anti-sean forces would push against them they were caught in a crossfire and with their horses either killed or having fled away during the initial assault they fled into the hills where they were chased down by the anti-sean forces and eventually Sophia Jestife would order their remaining forces to surrender. Ezio would leave Laurane Blount in charge of the surrendered forces while he led the remaining Anti-Sean forces in storming the mine itself and when their demands for seans men to come out peacefully were met with resistence and arrows Ezio would threaten to set the mine ablaze which led to Sean's forces storming out of the mine where a fight broke out at the mines entrance. Following the fight at the mine entrance it was Sean Lovie and Ludolf Nighting who retreated down the shute where they were followed closely behind by Ezio, and Ellen's forces who made their way into the mine. Fighting in the mine itself Ellen would kill Ludolf but before she could kill Sean he used a Magi stone to portal himself out of the mineshaft leaving Sean's Men completely wiped out outside of Sean himself. While the Anti-Sean Forces were fighting Sean's Men and winning it was Laurane Blount and her forces who held the Jestife prisoners and it was while holding them that Jeremy Jestife would make a snide remark towards Laurane who reacted violently and begin killing the prisoners until only Jeremy and Sophia remained. Laurane would Background Prelude Following Ezio seeing the group led by Ellen Page he would discuss with them the full depth of the situation and upon learning about the Tower of Solase and what Ellen had seen inside the Tower of Solase Ezio would agree to help them and then join with William Lovie III. While the group was preparing to ambush the forces of House Jestife it was one of Sean's men named Tobin of Sean who came out and begin beating one of the slaves which caused Ellen Page to break from the plan and fire and arrow killing Tobin and causing the Jestife forces to barricade themselves into the front of the mine. The Battle Sean's forces would believe that the Jestife's had killed Tobin and thus refused access to the lift which eventually after the Jestife's lost two men to archer fire from the Anti-Sean forces would cause the Jestife forces to flee from the mine entrance and instigating a fight with the Anti-Sean forces. While fleeing down the road the anti-sean forces would push against them they were caught in a crossfire and with their horses either killed or having fled away during the initial assault they fled into the hills where they were chased down by the anti-sean forces and eventually Sophia Jestife would order their remaining forces to surrender. Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe